


Cruel Summer

by mochicheekies



Series: Stripper AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecurity, Lapdance, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Living a life as a stripper never had been easy, especially not when the customers tended to overdo it with touching him.He was used to it.What he wasn't used to though was being asked if he was feeling okay.Overthrowing his own beliefs.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Stripper AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905154
Comments: 54
Kudos: 171





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my stripper /orthopedist au.  
> I hope you will like my smutty angsty mess❤️
> 
> Big thanks to my beta L once again. Bestest baby in this world.
> 
> I'm also on Twitter if you want to be mutuals!  
> @softformochibbh
> 
> !!DISCLAIMER!!  
> This is a work of fiction and has no relation to reality nor the people involved

The blinding lights changing their color every two seconds, made it easier for him to ignore the amount of longing stares. Most of them were innocent, just mere appreciation, but some sent shivers down his spine. 

His profession was in no way easy but it made a healthy breakfast possible.

Everything he could ask for during times that were honestly rough and difficult.

\----------

Baekhyun did not live an easy life.

Being thrown out at a young age because of his sexual orientation, he made the experience of having to live on the street, and it was something he’d rather not want to repeat.

No income for a proper education or a place, it was a blessing when Kyungsoo found him, a sturdy cold guy with a heart of gold. 

Their first meeting was nothing short of embarrassing because Baekhyun actually tried to steal bread from his bakery. But instead of calling the police, he helped him get inside, sat him down and fed him some of his croissants. Made sure he was warm, which he definitely was not due to the thin clothes he had been wearing, and did not ask why he did what he did.

He was there when everyone else turned their backs towards him.

He was there when he was close to losing hope, and he saved him, as exaggerating as it sounds. 

That day was some sort of turning point in his life because he did not only just gain a friend but also a home.

Making sure to pay him back by cooking and washing, he knew that someday that would not be enough anymore, and one thing led to the other when they ended up drunk in some bar. Nothing unusual except that it was a strip club.

The dancers were elegant and beautiful making Baekhyun stare in awe, and before he knew it, he was close to the stage admiring the way they moved their bodies. And he may or may not have accepted the offer to try it out himself.

He had been piss drunk, and even Kyungsoo encouraged him to go up and dance, but what he did not expect was falling for this sort of profession. 

Sure it was nothing that was easily accepted by society, but it was something that made him happy and that made him feel alive.

It was a night job, and sometimes took a toll on his body, especially those nights where he ended up hurting himself. 

Bending an ankle was nothing uncommon, but it happened way too often for his liking. Especially nowadays, he had been unable to concentrate for a while now because of some trouble with his bank account, but the lazy ass he was, he chose to ignore it until he no longer could.

The pain was slowly getting worse, but that did not stop him from continuing. 

And that is why he was dancing right now even though he had a black bandage wrapped around his naked ankle. Wearing a black see-through bustier and fitting underwear, his stomach was wrapped in a harness making him look elegant but seductive at the same time. His body was glistening with sweat and silver glitter that was sprayed over his shoulders and neck, matching his soft but intense eye makeup.

Through the years of doing this job, he realized how much was too much, and he also learned that being too sexy made the creeps appear, something he would gladly disregard.

Today was different though. 

The crowd was big as always with him being one of the favorites, but it was too much.

The lights kept hitting his eyes in all the wrong moments, and his hurt ankle made it just more difficult for Baekhyun to concentrate.

Nevertheless, he threw his soft silver hair back when he held onto the pole making him twirl around it a few times before slowly moving to the floor to crawl towards the end of the edge and getting closer to the crowd. 

He was close to being done with his performance which meant payment time. 

But what he did not expect was some tall stranger suddenly standing in front of him and tucking some notes behind his ear instead of his underwear where everyone else put it. 

It took him by surprise, and it was definitely obvious because the soft deep laughter was ringing in his ears.

" Is your ankle okay?" 

The stranger asked Baekhyun, making him gawk up at him, but the lights were too bright making it difficult to distinguish his face, and before he was able to answer, he could hear the music coming to an end. 

He was not a stranger to flirting or being keen on what he wanted, but right in that moment, he felt like he bit his tongue because all that left his mouth was. 

" I...what?" 

Breathing it more than saying it, he moved back up without putting too much pressure on his foot and left the stage to make room for the next dancer.

\----------

Baekhyun knew it was probably plain obvious that he was in pain, but that some random customer would notice it, surprised him immensely. 

Trying to shake off that thought, he collected the money that was in between his underwear and harness, but held onto the notes that stuck behind his ear a little longer. 

During the payment, he actually hated being touched because there were some that overdid it so knowing that there were still some gentlemen out there, made a small smile appear on his lips. 

Taking off his clothes and wearing some regular jeans and a pullover, he removed the makeup from his face but was too lazy to rub the glitter off that still stuck to his neck. Instead, he just rushed to put on his shoes and packed his bag.

He was done for the night, and he seriously couldn't wait to be home and eat something that Kyungsoo made, but it was just his luck to be stopped on the way outside. 

" Baekhyun, we need you to perform tomorrow night as well, the new guy canceled his performance," his boss said with a stern expression, and he knew he couldn't say anything against it.

He needed the money. 

Actually, every penny he could earn.

Nowadays, stuff just was more expensive, and he knew he could not always rely on his best friend.

Walking over to the counter of the bar, he sighed and waved his hand for the bartender to come over, offering a smile when he realized it was Junmyeon. 

" Baek, hey. I saw your performance, and you were as beautiful as ever," he said, making him actually blush because honest compliments were rare these days, and the other always seemed to know what to say to distract him.

" Thank you, and you know what? I could really use some alcohol right now." 

Watching him mix it, he was ready to hand him the money when a large hand stopped his actions and was suddenly in front of his face. 

" Let me pay for that." 

A deep voice announced making actual shivers run down his spine and move his eyes to look at the stranger who was already staring at him. 

But with such a soft gaze that he could not reject his offer.

" I do not remember knowing you," Baekhyun stated, but actually did not feel uncomfortable for once because the guy offered him a huge dorky grin with dimples present on both sides. 

" That is true, but I wanted to make it up to you for scaring you earlier. I did, right?"

Confused at his words, he bit his lips and tried to think of something that could have indeed scared him, but all that came to his mind was the money incident. 

" Oh....you are the guy who asked If I was okay, aren't you?" he giggled and sat down almost subconsciously because his ankle started to hurt again. 

And the pressure he had put on it earlier just made it worse.

" Exactly that is me. I did not want to seem weird, but I noticed the bandage." 

" I...I was just surprised. No one cares about stuff like that. They are all here for the show you know? Is that your way of flirting? Being attentive?" he teased actually feeling quite calm in his presence for once. 

He did not seem to be like one of those weird strangers. 

" No. I am actually an orthopedist so hurt ankles are my daily meal." 

" Oh...I-I see," Baekhyun chuckled but before he could continue, the other spoke up once more. 

" And I was trying to chat with you...if you are comfortable with that," he said, making the smaller gawk for a second, and then break out into a soft grin. 

" I am comfortable with that. Thank you for your concern doctor. I am Baekhyun, by the way" 

He introduced himself and stretched out his hand to shake the others which was way bigger and engulfed his own.

" I am Chanyeol, nice to meet you."

\----------

This was the first time in a while that Baekhyun did not feel drained coming home because he actually spent another hour talking to Chan yeol, and it was fun. 

It honestly was so comfortable and nice to be able to talk without feeling pressured.

Most guys that tried to engage in a conversation with him after performances, wanted to sleep with him and it hurt. It hurt to know that just because of his profession he was some kind of sex object, but with Chanyeol, it was different.

They just conversed about normal stuff without one question about his job and Baekhyun felt good. And he may or may not have promised to come by and let his ankle get checked. Which was also the reason why he was grinning like a fool while eating with Kyungsoo, making his friend frown.

" You are acting extremely weird Baek. Spit it out, what happened?" he asked and Baekhyun actually had to snap out of his little bubble to be able to answer his question properly. 

Sitting cross legged on the chair, he poked the egg rolls the other had made for him, with his chopsticks while a small pout was obvious on his lips. 

" I met someone today, and he was really nice, you know?" he explained, but seeing the judgmental look in his friend’s eyes, his small smile vanished.

Knowing Kyungsoo, he is only worried because this wasn't the first time. 

He was naive sometimes and falling for people who would end up hurting him was sadly nothing new. 

" Is it a straight guy again? You know they only end up breaking your heart," he argued, and Baekhyun knew he had a point, but nevertheless, he felt slightly attacked. 

" He flirted with me though, Soo. Don't do that to me now." . 

Watching the way his thick eyebrows started to frown, he knew something was coming, and he was not sure that he was ready for it. 

"Your ex flirted with you too, but he still cheated on you with a girl," Kyungsoo argued, making Baekhyun drop his chopsticks and gasp softly.

" Way to ruin my mood. Thanks," he said while standing up and putting his plate and cutlery away into the sink.

They met at a club, and it immediately worked between them. His ex had been an asshole, yes, but he would not make the same mistake twice. 

That was three years ago though, and since then, Baekhyun had changed. 

This would not happen again, and he would make sure of that.

" I did not say that I will end up in his bed. I was just happy someone talked to me without touching me or trying to get into my pants."

And he knew Kyungsoo was just trying to be nice and help.

He was there when shit went down, and he was glad that he worried.

" I am sorry. I just worry about you sometimes, don't let it get to you," Kyungsoo said.

And he swore he would not, but he still ended up in front of the clinic Chan yeol worked at.

It was not the biggest one, but it made him feel comfortable. 

Being kind of excited to see the taller, he even put on some makeup and styled his hair, but his look was overall casual. The complete opposite of the stuff he wore at night. 

Walking inside, he greeted the lady at the counter and introduced himself. 

It didn't take more than two minutes for him to end up in a room sitting on the bed. 

Swinging his legs due to the height difference, he stopped abruptly when Chanyeol entered the room in his medical suit, looking way too good, and he tried really hard to control the blush creeping up his cheeks. 

He wasn't usually this shy due to his job, but with the taller, he felt like some awkward teenager.

" Hey there . I’m glad you came, " Chanyeol said with a gentle smile, and sat down on the chair right in front of the computer leaving Baekhyun's eyes to follow him.

" Of course I came. You seemed to know what you're talking about, and I've had problems with my ankle for months now," he said back while shyly stroking his soft hair behind his ear making the other stare at him for a few seconds.

He knew he had to be honest about the pain he was feeling, but it was always awkward to actually admit to having ignored the signs.

" Well, let me take a look then?" Chanyeol suggested, and Baekhyun followed suit by taking off his shoe and sock, displaying the black bandage from the day before.

He was not scared or anything but is extremely sensitive, and that is why he shivered slightly when Chanyeol's hand gently took a hold of his foot to unwrap the fabric. 

Revealing the swollen skin, the view alone made the taller frown deeply. 

" This looks like it hurts a lot. When and how did this happen?" he asked while not looking up and instead letting his eyes wander over the blue marks. Gently stroking his thumb along the skin to feel how swollen it actually was. 

It only made Baekhyun blush heavier, and he knew it was ridiculous, but the taller’s hands just felt so good.

" Um… I slipped during training when I was on the pole, and my leg just gave out and I bent my foot. It happens quite often to be honest," he admitted. 

He felt guilty now that he was talking to a doctor, but simultaneously kind of knowing that the other wouldn't scold him. 

It was actually quite relaxing to have the taller’s hands on him in such a comforting manner, but he wanted to slap himself for even thinking like that while there were more important things to take care off. 

" Hmm… And you did not do anything else than ice it most probably, am I right?".

Nodding his head a few times Baekhyun was ready for some scolding but the taller instead rolled around the room with his chair to collect some ointment and gloves, gently placing his leg on his own knee. 

" Icing it helps, that part is true, but this swelling won't go away with just that. I will put some ointment on it and wrap a new fresh bandage around your ankle. You should not put pressure on it for at least two days. Is that possible?"

Chanyeol questioned while looking up to meet his eyes, and it made Baekhyun blank out for a second before he was able to speak up again.

" Actually I need to work tonight. I cannot stay home," Baekhyun mumbled but was surprised when the other just hummed and carefully massaged the cream onto his skin. 

" I cannot force you to stay at home so just do not put too much pressure on it while performing and immediately cool it once you are home. That will hopefully help,” he suggested, and Baekhyun was honestly thankful.

His life was stressful, and every performance he was allowed to hold, helped him be able to pay off his debts. There weren't many but the credit, he chose to sign for a few years ago, had been big, and that one was still putting him under a huge amount of pressure.

Putting on his sock and shoe once they were done, he did not know what to do - if he should just get up and leave - but before he could even stand up, Chanyeol turned around once more to look at him. 

“ You know, I thought you wouldn’t show up. I know I can come off as shy sometimes, most people are annoyed by that,” Chanyeol smiled, making Baekhyun return it almost automatically. 

“ Well I was told you are a pretty good doctor. I could not miss that chance,“ he giggled, actually trying to flirt even if Kyungsoo's words were still ringing in his ears.

Sure, the possibility that the taller was straight was pretty high, but he still visited a gay strip club so the chances were not that bad. Even if Chanyeol was just a nice guy who wanted to be friends, he would not want to miss out on that chance because he seemed like such a good guy.

“ Good thing you came because I heard that I am the best in this field,” he smiled, making Baekhyun want to laugh but he held back in order to try and flirt some more.

“ I do not know if you are the best in every field, but the doctor part was quite good.”

Baekhyun actually felt most comfortable acting like this. Because he had the upper hand and control over how the conversation would go. But something told him Chanyeol was different and that fact alone seemed to calm him down immensely.

“ You know, Doctor, I was wondering if you will come visit the club again?” 

“ Actually I just visited because my friend dragged me along, “ Chanyeol admitted while taking off his gloves. 

And Baekhyun was this close to just standing up and running away to avoid any more embarrassing moments, but then he saw the taller opening his mouth again.

“ But maybe I should come again and take a look at your injury. I mean I just want you to be able to perform properly.” 

Hearing that, Baekhyun tried not to grin too brightly, but it was adorable. 

Their whole awkward flirting made him want to giggle so much, but for the sake of keeping this whole thing professional, he did not and instead nodded his head.

“ You could do that and then we drink some alcohol together. It will be on me because you were so kind and offered your help,” he suggested, and before the taller was even able to say anything, he carefully stood on the ground again and walked over to the door.

“ I will see you then, Doctor.”

\----------

Baekhyun knew he should not think too much about this whole thing, but the fact that Chanyeol flirted back made him want to squeal.

He sure did what he suggested, and tried not to put too much pressure on his foot that night but it still ended up hurting.

Luckily, having the next two days off, he spent them lazing around, but something made him feel off edge. It wasn't even sure that he would see the taller again, but deep inside, he was praying for it. 

Kyungsoo also had noticed his behavior, but the other purposely had spent more time at his boyfriend's place than at their shared apartment, and that made Baekhyun realize he was probably sighing a lot. 

He tended to do that but he could not suppress the way he was feeling. 

The taller was so sweet and nice and handsome and maybe just maybe he was crushing a little. He was someone who easily fell for others and that ended up hurting him, but right now he wasn't in the mood to be careful, and instead hoped it could get serious at some point.

Now that he was at work, though, he dressed in red lingerie this time.

A lot of the dancers at his place went all the way and danced naked, but for him, it was something he did not feel comfortable with. He knew how to move his body and how to drive everyone insane without going all out, and that was his winning point.

On top of that the outfits he wore had something seductive and teasing because there were parts the crowd would never be allowed to see some parts and that made him the favorite real quick.

Pulling up the garter belt and making sure it would not slip down his thigh, he also added the fitting harness and bustier.

It was a flashing red, but simultaneously it seemed innocent, a harsh contrast to his pale flawless skin.

He was someone who loved wearing pretty things, and on top of that, it was one thing he felt confident in. 

And that is why he added some dark red eyeshadow, as well as lipstick, but the one thing he did differently today was smear it across his lips. He wanted it to look like he wildly made out with someone, and he was more than glad when the outcome was the exact visual representation. 

Brushing through his hair to make it messier, he waited for his call to go out, and when it happened, he was more than ready to perform.

Everything seemed like always.

The music, the pole, the crowd, but for once he could not avoid to keep eye contact with a certain guest.

He only realized it midway through his performance, but Chanyeol was there.

He stood at the farest corner leaning against the wall, and he was looking way too attractive for his own good.

With a drink in his hand, he had his arms crossed, and he was staring at him, but the soft dimpled smile he displayed made his heart skip a beat.

It did not seem like he was devouring him with his eyes, but rather, honestly admiring the way he was able to move on the pole, and that made him want to be his best.

With every twirl of his body, he searched for his eyes again and he may or may not have moved his hips a little more, knowing what his ass looked like in those panties. 

Just wanting to tease him and see how it affected Chanyeol, but the soft smile never left his lips. 

He obviously did not want to rush straight into something that would ruin whatever this was, definitely not, but he could not avoid wanting his attention. For his eyes to only focus on him, and he also kind of liked that it seemed to work.

Even if they would only stay friends.

Once the payment happened, Baekhyun walked closer to the edge of the stage and kneeled down with his eyes raking over the crowd and then stopping at the taller.

Once he saw him coming over Baekhyun slowly spread his legs to give the guests more opportunities to stuff their money under the fabric, but what he really wanted was for the other to show some reaction.

Anything. Even if it was only a slight blush. 

Seeing Chanyeol's hand reach out, he subconsciously leaned closer. 

But once again, the notes were gently tugged behind his ear, and it made his heart skip a beat and look up.

He was not allowed to start conversations, but he still stood up and blinked at Chanyeol with a soft grin only to leave the stage and go back to his room.

Maybe he looked confident out there with the lights shining on him, but now that he was alone and changed into comfortable clothes, he wanted to slap himself mentally.

What was he trying to do by acting like he did? 

Groaning and knowing exactly that the other was most probably waiting for him outside, he packed his bag and walked back to the bar only to see Chanyeol and Junmyeon talking.

Rushing over faster than intended, he gently nudged his shoulder against the taller and returned the smile he was offering.

“ Hey there. Everything alright?” Chanyeol asked, and it immediately made Baekhyun's heart skip a beat or two.

“ Yes, this time no ankle was hurt in the process of my performance,” Baekhyun joked, liking that there was some sort of inside joke between them. 

But before he could speak up once more, Junmyeon walked back over.

“ Baek, you were so beautiful today! The red lingerie looked amazing,” he said, making him feel a little bit flustered, but the next thing that happened was even more surprising. 

Chan yeol suddenly scooted closer and brushed their shoulders against each other once more, which made Baekhyun blink at him.

“ I thought the same. You were gorgeous earlier.”

And now this made him feel way way different than the words coming from Junmyeon. 

Sure, he knew by now that he was crushing a little on the taller, but hearing his words made him want to succumb to his knees. It took all his willpower to not do that and instead nudge his shoulder once more trying to keep this friendly and not make the taller feel uncomfortable.

“ Thank you. Um, do you remember my offer when I was at your clinic?”

“ Of course I do,” Chanyeol said, maybe a bit too confident because it was obvious to Baekhyun by how loud he talked. 

“ Yes I remember. You wanted to buy me a drink, right?”

“ Exactly. Let me order something amazing. I'm sure you will like it!” he smiled and did exactly that.

What he did not expect though was for them to end up getting drunk together. 

The conversation was flowing by itself, as well as the alcohol, and before noticing it, he was all bubbly and giggly.

“ I cannot drink more of this, it is too strong,” Chanyeol said with a soft chuckle, and it made Baekhyun reach forward without a second thought to touch the taller's hand with his pointer finger and gently stroke over it.

“ It is okay because I am actually just as drunk,” Baekhyun giggled and almost fell from his chair, but the sudden hand around his waist prevented that.

Chanyeol's face so close to his own was something he did not expect though, and it made him swallow heavily. Even if the alcohol made him all fuzzy, he was still clear enough in his head to realize how good his hand felt.

“ Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked and retreated his hand once Baekhyun was sitting properly again, but it made him miss the touch almost immediately.

“ I- I am. Thank you.”

“ Then I'm glad.”

It was obvious that they both felt something right then and there, but Baekhyun chose to not press it further and instead stood up from his chair trying to keep his balance.

“ Can you...I mean would you, of course only if you want to...walk me home?” 

It was a blunt excuse to spend more time with the taller, but if it was the only possibility without being too obvious, he was more than ready to embarrass himself.

Chanyeol though immediately shot up and almost hit his glass off of the counter but luckily Junmyeon was there to stop it.

“ YES. Yes I can. Let's go.”

\----------

The air outside was cold, and now that his body was hot because of the alcohol, it was even worse when the wind kept blowing into his face.

The blouse and cardigan he was wearing did little to nothing to keep him warm, and Baekhyun ended up shivering from time to time.

It was actually quite comfortable to wander around with Chanyeol all calm and drunk, but it also made him think back to the way his hand felt on his waist. 

It was probably his drunken mind, but he could not stop gazing at the other until he was caught.

“ Everything alright? I'm quite drunk myself, but I can still try to carry you if you cannot walk,” Chanyeol offered and looked absolutely adorable with his nose slowly turning red from the cold.

“ Even though that sounds really nice, I have to admit that I can walk by myself. I'm just a bit cold.” 

“ You are? Wait,” Chan yeol said, immediately taking off his jacket and putting it around Baekhyun's shoulders. Letting a small smile ghost over his lips.

Walking home together made not only his heartbeat quicker but also his smile not fade at all. 

It was ridiculous how happy he was just being in the presence of the taller, and he knew it was obvious because he could feel Chanyeol's eyes on him from time to time. 

Brushing their shoulders together they walked quietly until Baekhyun stumbled over his own feet being too focused on staring at the taller. It was embarrassing, but the sudden hand lacing into his own was comforting and the one thing he needed the most right now.

Letting his eyes wander to their hands, he bit his lips and stared up at Chanyeol before squeezing it gently.

It was clear as water that the taller was just helping him, but that one part of his brain kept telling him that this could mean more than just being a gentleman.

“ I think I should hold onto you so you won't fall and hurt your beautiful face,”

“ You can be quite cheesy huh? But I welcome this.”

It was crazy; the way he felt like this was the first time someone held his hand, and he was scared this crush would turn into something more too fast, but simultaneously, he knew there was no way he could suppress his needs. He was awfully needy sometimes, and right now, he just wanted to be close. 

The alcohol made it easier to forget the actual boundaries he tried to build up prior this meeting.

Swinging their intertwined hands gently, they continued their way towards the smaller's apartment until he felt the other stroke his thumb over his palm sending shivers down his spine.

It was a simple act, but it did wonders to his heart, and Baekhyun's head spun way too fast for it to be healthy. 

But sadly, every good thing had to end at some point and reaching his door announced it was time for that to happen.

Still holding his hand he turned around after a few more seconds and stared up at Chanyeol who was surprisingly already looking at him, and his eyes spoke a thousand words. It wasn't like he never kissed someone before, but the need to do it had never been as strong as right now. 

On the other hand, he was nervous though, and he honestly did not want to destroy the mood because of something probably only he felt, leading to him just smiling.

“ Thank you for taking me home, Chanyeol. I will go inside then,” he said with an almost sad expression knowing it was never a good idea to push things he wanted onto others. Or at least, he always made that experience but the fact that the other did not let go of his hand made his heart beat rapidly. 

“ Wait. Before you go, you have something on your face.”

“ I-what? Where?” Baekhyun asked, almost scared because he seemingly did not realize he had something on his face the whole time. 

Frantically moving his hand up to touch his own cheeks and just wanting to remove whatever has obviously been glued to his skin. His movements were extremely uncoordinated though because his head spun from being tipsy, and he was glad when Chanyeol decided to take over and help him.

“ No, no, come here.“ 

Feeling Chanyeol's hand touch his cheek, he briefly looked down, but blinked up at him when he felt his thumb stroke the space right under his eye. 

“ It is right here,” he heard him whisper and just being this close made his knees tremble.

Baekhyun would have lied if he said he did not expect a kiss, but he knew better than to just lean forward and force himself onto him. He still didn’t even know if he was interested or if it was just friendship.

Instead of that, he smiled up at the taller when he was done, gently reaching for his hand to squeeze it.

“ What?”

“ I should offer you a coffee or tea because you helped me look decent again. Do you want to come inside?” he asked and he knew his flirting was horrible at this point, but the butterflies in his belly made him pull the taller inside before he was even able to say anything.

Just the fact that he felt so comfortable around him was enough to make him want more, and seeing Chanyeol not resisting, only let him feel safer doing this.

\----------

Once inside of his shared apartment, the tension was even worse than when they were just walking beside each other, and he could sense Chanyeol's eyes on him while he was brewing the tea.

It made him feel all hot and bothered and unbuttoned his blouse absentmindedly, but he noticed that that was a bad idea because the taller ended up staring at his chest.

“ What? Is there something?? Another spot?”

Frantically rubbing his chest, he walked over to where the taller sat and looked up at the same moment the other leaned forward and suddenly kissed him.

It was a rash movement, but Baekhyun was extremely affected by what happened, making him feel confident enough to dive right back and claim his lips again until they were breathless.

“ I want to touch you so bad, Baekhyun.”

“ Aren't you doing it right now though?” Baekhyun teased, now having pulled back to stare at him and seeing the haziness in his eyes.

This was not what he had expected would happen, but it was what he had hoped for, and that fact alone made him throw his rationality overboard and instead go for the next level of flirting.

“ I want to touch you in ways that are not possible with your clothes still on.”

“ Then undress me.”

Shivering at the way Chanyeol's fingertips ghosted over his skin while he pulled off the blouse he was wearing, he knew his surprise was a success because he stopped moving for a second. 

Letting his own hand move up to his now exposed chest, he stroked over the lingerie he was wearing. 

Baek hyun knew that had been the reason the taller had been staring in the first place, but the sudden rush of confidence and arousal, made him reach for the taller's hand and slide it down to his hips.

“ There is more...”

Unbuckling his own pants and taking them off, he stood there in all his beautiful half naked glory, slapping Chanyeol's hands off of his waist when he reached out. 

If they were really doing this, he would take the lead, and his drunken mind immediately agreed.

“ Nu uh. It is not that easy.”

Intertwining their hands, he pulled him blindly towards the couch and threw him onto it. 

Letting him get comfortable before moving and standing in between his legs, not quite doing anything but just staring.

Chanyeol's hands came up sooner than later to stroke over his naked thighs, and it made him want to submit, but he did not.

Instead of that, he started to move his hips from side to side again, slowly until he turned around and quite literally pushed his ass up towards the others face. 

It was something close to a lap dance, but he honestly just wanted to rile him up. 

And it seemed to work. 

Because his hands were now stroking over his backside down to his inner thighs, it made him moan softly.

Just the fact that he was so gentle and soft with him while they were obviously about to risk it all, made him want to turn around and let him take over, but he tried to be strong.

Being quite sensitive, he dared to lower himself until he was literally grinding his ass against Chanyeol's crotch feeling how hard he actually was, and it made him wet to know that he was the reason for that. 

“ Do you enjoy this?”

“ Oh more than you think,” he said and Baekhyun was sure he would give in any second just because of the low volume of his voice.

Turning around to properly sit down on his lap, he felt the lingerie getting tighter around his own thighs and cutting into his skin. 

But the feeling of the taller's strong legs under him, made him forget about it, and instead slowly move his hips in circles, practically rubbing himself against his thigh, which made small puffs of breaths slip from his lips.

“ Are you teasing me?” the other asked, and it made Baekhyun only circle his hips even more.

“ Hmmm I don't know… Am I?”

“ You are so unbelievably beautiful, Baekhyun.”

“ And you are extremely hard, Chanyeol,” he breathed close to his lips with his hand wandering down between them, cupping Chanyeol's erection. 

But that made the taller snap and pull him towards his chest to press him against it.

“ You are not doing any better yourself .I can see it through your lingerie, and it's so damn hot.”

“ How about you do something about that then?” 

Baekhyun dared to ask, not quite sure what Chanyeol was capable of, but he knew he was in for a wild ride because the sudden change of air around them made him want to whimper.

“ Oh yeah? I should do that most probably, right?” he said and Baekhyun was honestly in a trance, watching Chanyeol suck on his own fingers before moving them towards the smaller's backside. 

And just the sheer thought of him fingering him open with those thick fingers, made a low whine leave his lips.

“ Look at you, so sensitive from me rubbing over your hole. What are you going to act like when I actually fuck you?” 

“ You won't know till you try, I guess, but-” 

Being interrupted mid-sentence, he let his head fall forward and rested against Chanyeol's shoulder shivering from head to toe.

The way the other suddenly pushed his finger inside of him was uncomfortable, but on the other hand, he was so turned on that he did not really care. 

Carefully moving his hips up slightly to relax, he subconsciously pressed his chest closer to the others face and he regretted it the moment Chanyeol's warm lips engulfed his nipple through the fabric.

“ Chanyeol...” he moaned, not ashamed that he was this affected already while rutting against his finger, which was now moving inside of him, not quite reaching for that spot that ached to be rubbed.

His own hands came up to gently card through the other's hair, seeking at least a little bit of leverage while he turned into a moaning mess.

“ It's just one finger, and you are already so vocal. What are you going to do when it's something bigger?”

“ Be even louder I guess. You don't know how good this feels right now,” Baekhyun mumbled while slowly losing himself to this sort of pleasure. 

It had been years since the last time he had sex, but right now, he did not want anything else to happen.

With the push of a second finger into his hole, he could not avoid but drool at the sheer pleasure he was already feeling, making his head dizzy and his eyes screw shut.

Chanyeol definitely knew what he was doing, and it made Baekhyun wonder for a second if this was not the first time, but he got distracted real quick when the taller's lips found his own pulling him into an intense kiss. 

Everything was just too much at this point, and he actually felt like going insane if they would not speed up right this instant. 

That is why he started to bounce on his fingers softly moaning into his mouth.

“ Hurry please...” He quite literally begged and reached for the small table beside his couch just searching for the lube he had hid there, before hearing the others words.

“ Watching you fuck yourself on my fingers is hot though.”

“ Please don't be a dick now Chanyeol. Fuck me properly,” he retorted with a breathy pout while pushing the bottle against his chest, seeing how the taller's eyes grew bigger.

“ You have this right beside your couch? Don't you share this apartment?”

“ I have my needs okay? Sometimes I have to be quick, and I am too lazy to rush to my bedroom,” he giggled but spoke up again when Chanyeol just stared up at him softly. 

“ I don't want you to be quick though,” he added, “ Fuck me senseless.”

Those were seemingly the magic words because within seconds, he was thrown onto the couch with his face buried into one of those pillows, while his ass was up in the air. 

Feeling Chanyeol pull his lingerie to the side he blushed, suddenly acting coy by the fact that he was exposed, but with one turn of his head, that was forgotten.

The taller was ripping a condom package open with his teeth, and it was most probably the hottest sight he had ever seen making him whimper and shake his ass to make him hurry.

“ So impatient.”

Ready to argue back, Baekhyun instead moved forward with his head feeling the immense stretch of the other’s dick pressing into him.

He was bigger than he expected, but it felt good, and he was glad that he had pulled out that bottle of lube. 

The slight burn sent sparks up his spine, and he moaned loudly which ended in a small hiccup.

“ Wait please. You are so fucking big.”

“ Does it hurt?” he heard him say, and even though the air around them was extremely thick with lust, he could sense the worried undertone. 

It made him nod his head because being honest was the best solution right now.

“ A little...it's been a while.”

Having soft kisses being placed against his shoulder blades and his back definitely helped to relax him, but Baekhyun also started to turn soft and vulnerable. It was hard maintaining the facade of that tough sexy guy when in reality he was actually just wanting to be loved.

Chanyeol, though, did everything right, and he felt himself falling deeper and deeper for that man.

The thing that made him go insane though was the fact that he started to feel just how hot the taller was inside of him, and the slight pulsing of his cock made him want to ride him until his legs would end up giving out.

“ It's okay now. Move, please.”

Feeling him bury himself completely inside of him, he moaned into the pillow that was already wet from his puffy lips, trying to control his voice. It started to be more difficult though because with every thrust his body got hotter and more desperate.

Just the sheer thought of them having sex on the couch, while still being dressed in his lingerie, made him push back against his pelvis loudly moaning when Chanyeol's hands gently held his ass in place and stretched his cheeks apart.

His palms felt rough and warm while they massaged his skin, and the noises they both were making just drove him to the point of not holding back anymore. 

Breathlessly looking up from where he was laying, he steadied himself onto his palms and arched his back a bit more to change the angle, loudly cursing when it hit a certain spot inside of him.

“ Feels good. Chanyeol, it feel so fucking good. Please. Faster.”

And he was honestly glad Kyungsoo was at his boyfriend's place because there was no way he could not be loud when it felt this unbelievably good.

“ You are so beautiful, Baek.”

Hearing the compliment, he bit his lip and searched blindly for Chanyeol's hand to place it around his own stomach, helping him to kneel up and press against the taller's chest, ultimately making him thrust deeper inside of him. 

But that also gave him the opportunity to kiss the taller's chin and neck until he found his lips in a messy kiss. 

It was all too much but simultaneously not enough. 

“ I can't....b-breathe,” he whispered with his lips quivering in arousal, making Chanyeol stop everything he was doing and reach for the harness that was still around his chest.

“ Wait, let me remove this, does it bother you?”

“ ...Yes...” he mumbled with his eyes half closed. 

He was at the point of no return with his whole body acting submissive, and his thoughts only consisting of the other. 

Having gentle fingers unclasp the material against his skin, it felt like heaven when it was gone, and his mouth formed an 'o' shape when the others hands wandered under his bustier to grab his chest and pinch his nipples. 

It made his vision swim, and his heart rate pick up while they started to build up a pace that was comfortable for them both. 

Slowly moving his hips back as well, he moaned softly and especially louder when Chanyeol shoved two fingers into his mouth, making him helplessly suck around them. 

“ Shh.. Your throat will hurt tomorrow if you keep on being this loud,“ Chanyeol said close to his ear, and he actually had to smile at his words.

“ You like it though, don't you?” he spoke once the taller's fingers held his chin instead and pulled him back for a kiss which was literally taking his breath away. 

Everything about this situation drove him insane and made him want more even though his hips already started to ache. 

“ I want to see you,” he mumbled almost subconsciously, but came back to his senses when he was gently turned around and pressed down onto the couch.

His legs were spread and Chanyeol was hovering in between them letting his fingers ghost slowly over his shivering skin and making his toes curl. 

“ Better?” he asked while plunging himself back into his heat and making Baekhyun hiccup loudly.

There was no way he would be able to answer him with the harsh thrusts making the material of his lingerie rill up and press into his skin once more. 

Definitely leaving imprints. 

But he still had enough strength to reach up and scratch his nails along Chanyeol's still clothed back, not really caring about it.

“ You sure like the way I fuck you, huh?” he asked with a teasing smirk, and Baekhyun did not have it in him to say anything against it, because he definitely liked it.

He liked getting wrecked like this and especially because it was Chanyeol who was thrusting into him.

“ I don't like it. I love it. Please do not stop,” he whined with his lips between his teeth only letting go at a particular harsh thrust. 

“ There... Chanyeol there please...Fuck me. Harder,” he gasped noticing the change of expression on the taller's face and reaching back behind himself to grab the pillow, preventing slipping up further, while his moans were a mix of curses and high pitched whines.

He knew he could get pretty loud, but right now, it was the last thing he cared about. 

Chanyeol was caressing his legs and holding his thighs open while literally slamming himself into him and with every push he felt like coming undone. 

His sweet spot was abused vigorously, and it was obvious due to the way his legs were shaking in between the other’s hands.

He could not suppress clenching around him, and especially not when it started to feel more intense than before, making him reach out and squeeze Chanyeol's arm. 

“ I-I'm so close. Make me cum, please,“ he moaned with his eyes screwed shut, and the worst thing was that there was a sudden pressure against his dick.

Blinking his eyes back open, he stared at the taller and felt his hips slowing down instead making him focus on the way Chanyeol let his fingers stroke over his erection, and on top of that he was even more sensitive due to the lingerie still sitting in between.

“ What..?” he breathed out utterly confused about what was happening, but when he suddenly cupped his dick and stroked up and down it sent shivers up his spine. 

“ Fuck...Doctor, do not stop. I'm so close,” he said teasingly and he knew that name did something to the taller because Chanyeol definitely did not stop, instead moving his hips in time with his hand once more and making him go nuts.

Never before was someone this gentle and simultaneously skilled, and it showed. 

Bucking his hips up when his sweet spot was hit again, it happened out of the blue, but he suddenly came hard, spilling all over his panties and Chanyeol's fingers, with a soft loud moan ripping from his throat. 

Breathing heavily, he could feel the other slipping out of him, and the sight of the taller jerking himself off above his own body was too much to handle making him moan again.

“ Cum all over me Chanyeol. Do it,” he encouraged until he felt hot liquid shooting over his chest and stomach.

Right in that moment, everything fell in place and he could not process that they really just had sex and amazing one on top of that, making him softly giggle.

“ What? Everything okay?”

“ Yeah. I'm more than alright and drunk,” he answered with a genuine expression while watching the taller move down in between his legs once more to lean closer and kiss his lips. 

Nothing about this felt awkward, making him hope that tomorrow morning they would not end up feeling bad about this.

“ Stop, we are all sticky,” he chuckled but nevertheless let his hand stroke along the others cheekbone, gently kissing him back and enjoying the aftermath of them both calming down.

“ Correction, you are all sticky. I am clean,” he added and made Baekhyun carefully slap his head, “ and whose fault is that?”

They laid there for another five minutes before deciding to get up, and he was eternally grateful that Chanyeol helped him and carried him because his legs were jelly making his cheeks go red.

It wasn't embarrassing though, and instead just showed how good he felt. 

Leaning into his hold, he let the taller undress him completely and cleaned him up with a warm cloth until he sat there on his king sized bed with his legs awkwardly pressed together, a fresh shirt over his head and close to falling asleep.

He usually ended up tired and cuddly and this time was no exception, because the alcohol just made it worse. 

Swaying from side to side, he blinked his eyes open when the bed dipped down and without thinking he scrambled towards the warmth nuzzling into Chanyeol's chest. 

They did not talk about what actually happened and what it meant, but being like this was too perfect, and he did not want to bother his mind with thoughts that would stress him, instead ending up with him falling asleep within seconds.

\----------

Waking up alone was nothing new to Baekhyun, and it made him only sigh heavily while stretching his tired limbs, not really knowing how he had ended up sprawled across the whole span of his mattress, but the second his hips started to hurt he sat up regretting it almost instantly.

His head was spinning harshly, and the sunlight streaming inside from the window made him squeeze his eyes shut in a weak attempt to try and make it disappear.

The worst part about this although, was the fact that he started to remember what went down the night prior, especially when his butt started to hurt the more he sat like he did.

Slowly standing up in order to look at himself in his mirror, he pouted absentmindedly, but cursed under his breath when he could see the slight marks across his neck.

They did not seem to be too dark which was good, hiding them with make up was annoying, but he instantly regretted having drunk so much alcohol.

The shirt hanging off of his shoulder did little to nothing in hiding the fact that he was still very much naked, and he immediately scrambled for his closet to at least wear some underwear before realizing the most important part of this whole situation.

Chanyeol was not there.

Biting his lips, the first thought that rushed through his head was that he hated what happened between them and decided to leave, but maybe that would have been better. 

They were drunk, had amazing sex but that's it. 

Slapping his own cheeks to stop his train of thoughts, he instead rushed out of the room to go and get some hangover drink, but the sudden voices stopped him midway.

Standing in the hallway, he recognized Kyungsoo's laughter, but the thing that made him anxious was that he could also hear Chanyeol's voice resonating through the room.

“...No, actually I did not plan to be a doctor but you know...peer pressure.”

Frowning his eyebrows, he did not know what to do for a few seconds and, instead ending up awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other before quite literally barging into the kitchen seeing both of them turn their heads.

“ Kyungsoo? I thought you were at Jongin’s place,” he breathed out, completely ignoring Chanyeol's eyes which were softly staring at him.

“ Good morning to you too, and no, actually Jongin is here. Currently in the shower,” his best friend said, and it made his blood freeze.

He had been more than sure that they had been alone last night, but now he could feel the blood rush to his head making him look like a tomato and the fact that Chanyeol tried to speak up did not make it better.

“ AH. Chanyeol good thing you're already dressed, come with me,” he forced out of his sore throat, before grabbing the taller's wrist and literally dragging him to the front door, all while his best friend was watching them with an amused grin.

“ I- Baekhyun I wanted to tal-”

“ Right now is not a good time! Um, I will call you, okay?” he said interrupting the other and pushing him out of his apartment while avoiding his eyes until he had to look up.

“ Get back home safely!“

Slamming the door shut in front of Chanyeol's dumbfounded face, he felt so bad, having to do this, but everything was a mess. 

His feelings, the situation between them and most importantly Kyungsoo.

Running back to the kitchen while heaving like a maniac, he watched his best friend eating some grapes with the biggest shit eating grin he ever saw, and he knew he was up to no good.

“ So that is the one you told me about? The straight guy?”

“ ...Ye-yeah..the straight guy...exactly."

" To be honest, the way you were screaming last night told me he is not as straight as you make him out to be.”

Hearing Kyung soo's words, Baekhyun rushed forward to slap his own hands over his best friend's mouth, obviously being embarrassed. 

His face felt hot, and he wanted to cry but he knew that would only make it worse.

“ Please...don't do this to me. This is already embarrassing enough."

“ Oh Baek..it should not be. Jongin was so turned on because of the noises that he went down on m-”

“ Okay. Seriously, stop,” Baekhyun whined, and the giggles from the other honestly did not make it any better. 

At this point, he did not know if he was joking or not, and it made a frustrated noise leave his mouth.

“ I-I thought we were alone. I'm so sorry.”

Feeling soft hands cradling his heated cheeks, he gazed up only to see Kyungsoo's smile, and he knew he cared for him.

Immediately leaning into the touch, he sighed just now realizing that he fucked up badly.

“ That is not what you should worry about. I mean come on, how many times did this happen the other way around?”

Snorting briefly, he moved forward to nuzzle into the others chest, seeking this comfortable feeling he had dreamed of, but noticing that this was not the same, Baekhyun looked back up and bit his lips.

“ So again...that is the guy you’ve been crushing on?”

“ Yes..I think so.."

“ He is cute,” Kyungsoo said, and it made him smile and nod his head softly because, yes, he is more than cute.

“ But you know you just threw him out right?”

“ Yes yes. I said I would call him. FUCK. I don't even have his number,” Baekhyun cursed and pulled on his own hair in an awful attempt to calm his nerves.

“ This...everything...oh Soo this is a mess. I should have never slept with him. What if he wanted to tell me he regretted it? I mean..I'm just a stripper.”

“ And that is where you are gonna stop,” Kyungsoo scolded softly, before flicking his forehead, making a sharp pain jolt up his spine.

“ You are not JUST a stripper Baek. He is obviously into you.”

“ But he is straight,” Baekhyun whined before feeling another flick against his head making him want to curse, but instead of that he gasped at the other.

“ He literally fucked you senseless yesterday, and to me he does not seem straight at all you dumbass. The way he looked at you was something different.”

Not sure if he should blush or smile, he ended up doing something in between those two while blinking his eyes at Kyungsoo, glad he could count on at least one person.

“ Hm possible… I-I'm just insecure I guess, but you know that.”

“ Yeah, and I honestly cannot stand it. You are so funny, beautiful and sexy Baek. Anyone who does not want you would be dumb.”

Chuckling at his words, he was about to speak up when he heard footsteps, and the view of Jongin standing in the door frame with just a towel around his hips, was definitely not what he wanted to see this early in the morning.

“ I heard the word ‘sexy’. Were you talking about me?”

“ God, go get dressed. My eyes are bleeding,“ Baekhyun exaggerated while covering his face with his hands, but still peeking through his fingers to watch Kyungsoo walk over and pull the taller down into a kiss.

“ I like the view baby. Maybe we should go for another round, right here, right now.” Kyungsoo said with a obvious teasing tone in his voice, and it made Baekhyun grab the first water bottle in his sight before rushing past them towards his own room.

“ Do whatever you want, I'm out of here.”

\----------

Days of not having the ass to visit Chanyeol's clinic turned into weeks, and before he knew it, he was rather searching the crowd during his performances instead of taking it into his own hands.

The possibility of the taller visiting one of his shows wasn't that bad, but he gave up when he realized that he did not appear within the three weeks of him breaking his head over this issue.

He knew he had been an asshole for kicking him out like that, but he literally did not know what to do or feel during that moment, and it broke his heart thinking back to the expression Chanyeol had.

One thing he started to be certain of, though, was that he seriously had a crush on the other because there had not been one night where he did not fantasize about his large hands on his own slim waist. 

Not even in a sexual way but just offering him the comfort he needed.

Ever since the ugly breakup with his ex, he had been more vulnerable than usual, and he hated opening up to others, but maybe he had been too fast about thinking he could do the exact same thing with the taller. 

Maybe it was really just a one night stand.

A good fuck.

Blinking his eyes when there was a harsh pull on one of his cheeks, he saw Kyungsoo in front of him with the biggest frown decorating his face, and it made him reach up subconsciously to rub over his reddening skin.

“ What are you doing daydreaming while cooking noodles? If you burn my kitchen, I'm going to kick your flat ass.”

“ Excuse me? Just because you have a bubble butt does not mean I'm flat?” He gasped and stood up from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the chair, walking over to the stove.

His head had been hurting ever since he got up, but that was most definitely because he did not get a wink of sleep and food sounded just about right. 

His best friend was right though, the water was boiling too much, making him reach over to turn the heat down.

“ What are you doing being awake so early anyways, Baek? That is so not like you.”

“ Hmm.. I don’t know. Headache.”

Carefully reaching into the pot with a spoon to try the noodles, he ended up burning his tongue. 

Wincing like the baby he was, he never once keeping his eyes off of the stove because the ones boring into his back made him extremely nervous.

“ You still didn’t visit him, right?”

“ Why should I? He did not show up at the club again anyways,” and it was obvious that Baekhyun was more than salty about that fact, but he had been pretty transparent ever since he knew how to talk, so it was no surprise when Kyungsoo just scoffed. 

“ Did you ever think about the possibility that he probably thinks you don't want to see him again after practically throwing him out?”

“ No.. but… Ah fuck you.. Seriously. You know exactly how insecure I am.”

“ Go visit his clinic today instead of whining the whole day. Please. You have nothing to lose.”

Kyungsoo was right. 

He seriously had nothing to be afraid of, and he had been waiting for three straight weeks, making him whip around with the spoon in his hand and his eyes shining at least a little bit through the tiredness.

“ Okay I will, but if I end up crying you're at fault.”

\----------

Now that he was standing in front of the small building though, he felt like a fool. 

Just thinking about the possibility of seeing the other, motivated him so much that he ended up putting makeup on, as well as dress extra soft.

The long sleeved pullover hung over his delicate frame and the ripped jeans he chose were complimenting his thighs a lot, leaving him with a pretty casual look. 

His hair was not styled, but instead was the fluffy mess it actually always had been.

Walking inside was harder than he thought it would be because the lady behind the counter immediately recognized him and rushed forward to welcome him.

“ Mr. Byun! Long time no see. You do not have an appointment today so I wonder. Is your ankle hurting again?”

“ No no I'm fine. I-uhh-I'm here because I wanted to thank the doctor for helping me last time.” 

It was a blunt lie, but he could never have told the truth, especially while not knowing if Chanyeol was straight or not, but the sudden soft laughter from across the room made him whip his head towards the noise almost automatically.

There he was. 

Tall and handsome as ever with his doctor's coat around his shoulders, but Baekhyun was actually only able to see a glimpse of his back before he turned around with a beautiful woman beside his arm, practically holding him in place.

He knew it was not nice to stare, but he just had to when his stomach twisted uncomfortably, just at the way she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

That man right in front of him was not his to begin with, but he felt sick to the stomach knowing he fell for a straight guy once again.

Shaking the slightest bit, he was ready to leave, turning around, but then he heard the taller's voice, and he hated how weak he was because it made him stop in his tracks.

“ Baekhyun, is that you?” Chanyeol said and he had to briefly squeeze his eyes shut to not swoon over the way he came rushing over.

“ It is! Hi.”

“ Hi,” Baekhyun replied, and it was pretty awkward now that they looked into each other's eyes, with the clear evidence that they thought about the exact same thing right then and there. 

Their night together.

“ How...how have you been? Is your ankle okay? I did not expect to see you here.”

“ I..I'm okay actually..I just..I just wanted to see you,” he admitted with soft eyes even though he knew he was making a fool out of himself, but the gaze that met him told a whole different story. 

Before he could say something though, the beautiful lady from before joined them.

She really was gorgeous with her black soft hair falling into her face, and her clothes just screaming “expensive.”

Nevertheless, the fact that she immediately clung onto Chanyeol's arm again made him feel so awkward and foolish.

“ Chanyeollie who is this? Your friend?”

“ ...Yes, he is my friend.”

Ouch.

“ Oh my..Nice to meet you. I'm Yoora. I have to say that you are so pretty.”

Smiling at her while avoiding Chanyeol's eyes, he reached forward to shake her hand even though he clearly felt inferior especially because of the obvious income difference.

“ I'm Baekhyun. Nice to meet you too. I was actually about to leave, so um if you will excu-”

“ Baek- wait, “ Chanyeol suddenly said, and it made him stop once more, honestly just being tired of the way he could get used like a puppet without even trying too hard.

“ Do you.. Do you want to go have coffee with us?”

\----------

Coffee. 

Something he actually enjoyed. 

Right now though he was facing his handsome crush and that beautiful gorgeous woman.

Of course, she could be anyone, but Baekhyun was too tired and too into his own bubble of pain to ask. 

He was used to this, and digging for answers would only end up making him even more sad. 

Absentmindedly stirring his coffee, he stared out of the big window beside him, watching people rush over the street. 

Today actually had such good weather, but even that did little to nothing in lifting his mood. 

Hearing soft laughter, he didn't want to join in on their conversation until Yoora suddenly called his name. 

" So, Baekhyun, how did the two of you meet each other?" 

Wanting to laugh at the obvious tension between him and Chanyeol due to the question, he sat up properly and offered her a smile. 

" I… I met Chanyeollie when I twisted my ankle. He took good care of it," he said before meeting the taller's eyes, not able to pinpoint his behavior. 

" Ah that's right! He's such a good and talented doctor, isn't he? And so nice!" 

Nodding his head at her while trying to avoid the eyes that quite literally bore holes into his head, he jerked up when something touched his leg. 

" Is everything okay?" Yoora asked and reached forward to gently touch his hand. 

It actually was such a nice gesture, but he couldn't avoid peeking under the table to see Chanyeol rubbing his foot along his leg. 

" Ye-yes… I'm sorry if I scared you. I suddenly felt a cold shudder." 

" Oh I hate those!!! They come all of a sudden, right?" she giggled and Baek hyun had to be honest. 

She was damn cute. 

" Yes they are… uncomfortable." 

Shivering again, but this time because the taller did not stop what he was doing, he felt conflicted. 

Not knowing what Chanyeol's and Yoora's relationship was, he felt like an asshole wanting this to continue. 

He had been craving the taller's touch for so long, and now that he was having it, he did not want it to stop. 

Daring to push his other foot against Chanyeol's, he let it wander up slowly until he met his crotch, but he didn't dare do anything more than that. 

This simple act already made his whole body all hot and bothered, and he knew he was way too deep into this crush. 

" You sure space out a lot Baekhyun! Are you okay?" 

Being pulled back to reality, he snapped his head towards Yoora and met her worried gaze and somehow that made him feel guilty. 

Guilty that he was feeling up Chanyeol under the table. 

In a frickin cafe. 

Feeling the blush creep up his neck, he searched for words, but his throat suddenly clogged up because what just happened shouldn't have happened. 

He had no chance. 

Maybe Chanyeol was playing with him. 

The worst thing about that was that he would let him. 

He would let him play with him like a puppet until he would get tired of it.

"Ah yeah…. I'm sorry I feel a little under the weather.. I will quickly go to the bathroom." 

" Oh! Of course. And if something is wrong please tell us, okay?" 

\----------

Throwing up sounded quite nice at this point because he felt like he deserved it. 

He allowed someone to play with his heart again, and he didn't even feel bad about it. 

Standing in front of the mirror, he tried washing his face, getting rid of the embarrassing heat on his cheeks, when he heard the door behind him being opened. 

Sure there were most probably other customers, but with one look into the mirror, he could see Chanyeol. 

The taller stood there with his hands crossed over his chest. 

So handsome and innocent almost. 

Meeting his eyes, he didn't know what to think of the way he was looking at him. 

Need? 

Pain? 

Maybe guilt? 

Reaching for a paper towel, he dried his hands and face before turning around to face him. 

Chanyeol stepped closer and closer, and Baekhyun let him. 

He let him enter his own space until he could feel his breath ghost over his face. 

It brought back memories of their kiss. 

Their touches. 

His hands on his body and his lips on his skin. 

He didn't like that he was already so addicted to the small things while knowing he had no chance. 

Still. 

Instead of running away, he looked up and stared in his eyes. 

Met that gaze that seemed to want to eat him up, and he hated that that turned him on immensely. 

" Why did you follow me inside here?" 

" I wanted to make sure you're okay. You didn't look so well," the taller said, and the honesty dripping from his mouth made Baekhyun want to cry. 

" I'm fine. See?" 

Moving his arms and showing a dishonest grin to prove his words, he ended up gasping when Chanyeol cupped his cheeks. 

" I can tell you're lying." 

Not having the heart to lie again, he bit his lip just to try and get rid of those emotions welling up. 

The need to hug the hell out of the taller. 

To have his scent invade his nostrils. 

" We shouldn't… We shouldn't be this close." 

" I want to though… You… You want it too, don't you?" Chanyeol asked and it made Baekhyun swallow nervously. 

Because yes. 

Yes, he wanted and needed this. 

His heart was beating so wildly and hard against his chest that he barely couldn't hear what he was saying. 

All he could do was follow his lips and try to read the words. 

Those plump beautiful cushions that teased familiarity. 

And before he knew it, he had moved forward to gently press a kiss against them. 

It was nothing more than a peck. 

A taste test. 

Chanyeol though leaned in again, pressed harder and left him with weak knees. 

Never before was he this affected by a simple smooch, but he couldn't shake off the need for more. 

More. 

And more. 

Wrapping his hands around the taller's neck, he met his kisses eagerly and let their tongues fight for dominance. 

He gave up rather quickly though because in the end, he was into this power that Chanyeol emitted. 

He wasn't even trying most probably, but something about him drove Baekhyun insane. 

Opening his mouth wider to taste him, he slid across the roof of his mouth trying to mark every corner as his own.

Tried to pathetically feel like this meant more than what it probably really was. 

Pressing their bodies against each other Baekhyun moaned when one of Chanyeol's hands wandered. 

Down to his waist and under the shirt he was wearing. It sent shivers up his spine and left his body to go slack. 

Just simply leaning into his hold until he could taste salt. 

Something salty joined their kiss and it made him pull away with a gasp. 

Hands pushing against Chanyeol's chest, putting distance between them. 

He was crying. 

He was the cause for the saltiness. 

Hiccuping and meeting the taller's worried eyes, he could see how red his lips were. 

Knowing his own were probably just the same. 

Baekhyun felt awful. 

What was he doing kissing a taken man?

" I-I can't do this. I shouldn't." 

" Baekhyun… Hey, don't cry," Chanyeol said and started reaching out again, but this time he slapped his hand away. 

Not with force. 

It was a weak attempt, but it worked. 

Nudging into his shoulder, he passed him and tried to leave when he felt his big hand wrap around his wrist. 

It made his heart drop because all he wanted to do was leave. 

Just leave this suffocating room. 

" Wait… Don't go." 

" We shouldn't do this and you know that Chanyeol. Please let me go." 

Feeling the tears drip down over his cheeks and leaving a burning trail, he tried to ignore the hurt in Chanyeol eyes. 

Tried to ignore that it could mean more until his wrist was freed. 

Immediately leaving the bathroom and drying his tears as fast as possible, he knew he wasn't a rude person. 

Which is why he walked back to their table and bowed to Yoora. 

" I-I'm sorry, but I don't feel so good so I will leave early. It was nice to getting to know you." 

" Ah Baekhyun?? Are you okay?" Yoora asked, but it made Baekhyun want to cry again. 

Why was she so nice?

Turning on his heels and walking out of the cafe, he could see Chanyeol coming back to the table and he met his eyes. 

One last time before turning away and trying to forget what happened. 

Forget his feelings. 

\----------

Three days. 

He had been crying nonstop for three days, and his body literally mirrored his mood. 

His eye bags were deep, lips chapped, cheeks hollowed. 

Food and drinking was completely ignored. 

The only thing he wanted was ice cream. 

A lot. 

Ever since he had gone on a diet because of his weight problems, he had to stop eating ice cream because it was his favorite.

Right now though he was stuffing his face with the cold food not caring that he was completely out of rhythm. 

That day when he came back home he had ran into Jongin and Kyungsoo going at it in the living room. 

Probably not having expected Baekhyun so soon, they had scrambled away from each other, but he couldn't have cared less. 

The whole way back from the cafe he was crying. 

His eyes had been swollen and his feet had been hurting.

Usually, seeing what he had seen would have made him freak out, but he had just waved his hand in the air. 

" I'm sorry. You can continue," he had said before he had walked into his own room and threw himself onto the pillows. 

It was rough. 

To feel like he did and just needed a hug. 

So when Kyungsoo had joined him only a few minutes later, completely dressed again, he had immediately jumped into his arms. 

It was comforting to be held, as well as feel a hand going through his hair. 

That night he had spilled his heart out, and every sad thought that had hunted his mind. 

Even after his last breakup didn't he cry this much. 

Baekhyun was unsure why he was feeling this intense sadness, but he just knew it was because he completely and utterly fell for Chanyeol. 

Never before was he that quick to like someone. 

To want someone. 

The taller was literally the perfect example of a dream boyfriend, and just the fact that they did what they did left him hiccuping again. 

With the spoon hanging from his mouth. 

" Oh no Baek, don't start again. I just gave you the last tissue box" 

Somewhere behind him was Kyungsoo, being the bestest friend possible. 

He took care of him the last three days, and right now was preparing his favorite. 

Pineapple pizza. 

Even if he wasn't really hungry right now he knew, he would be in a bit. 

For the other’s sake. 

" I miss him. Why did I run away like an idiot? " 

" You're not an idiot. You...you just didn't know what to do, okay?" Kyungsoo said and when he felt the soft touch on his shoulder he immediately let himself lean against the other frame. 

Seeking comfort. 

And warmth. 

" I should have asked who she was… not assume stuff.. maybe she's just a friend."

Trying to cheer himself up with his own words, he immediately dryly chuckled again when he realized what shit he was actually saying. 

" Soo… She was so gorgeous.. and so nice." 

" Baek… You should have just asked him while you were making out in the bathroom." 

Weakly punching his fist into Kyungsoo's side, he earned a slap against his head, but it did little to calm him down. 

" Also.. You skipped work, and you never do that. Your boss called earlier today. Again." 

Sighing into his hand, he took another spoonful of his ice cream before standing up and stretching his arms. 

" I look like shit, feel like shit and will probably perform like shit, but I don't want to lose my job… I will go after dinner, okay? "

" Okay."

\----------

Going to work was easier said than done. 

Once there, he felt overwhelmed. 

The lights, the people, his clothes. 

It felt forced to go on stage and out on a smile when he just wanted to continue crying and act like an idiot. 

In that short expanse of time, he didn't dare to go to Chanyeol's clinic. 

Didn't dare to contact him because he himself had screwed up. 

Falling for another straight guy was terrible, and he actually just wanted to forget it. 

That's why he tried to give it his all. 

He twirled and bent his back like he always did. 

Slid down the pole with his black lingerie hiding little to nothing, and his makeup doing a good job to cover the swelling. 

Everything was fine. 

Everything was fine until he landed back down on the wooden surface with his ankle twisting. 

Again. 

This time though he could hear the noise it made. 

Like some rubber band snapping in half, and it left him screaming in pain. 

Sitting there and shivering like crazy, he searched the crowd. 

He had not been able to concentrate properly . 

It was his own fault. 

And his last bit of hope vanished when he didn't see the face he wanted to see in the crowd.

Everyone was in an uproar asking if he was okay but he just cried. 

Because it hurt. 

His ankle and his heart. 

It took him five whole minutes to realize someone helped him backstage, and another five minutes to see that it was Junmyeon who was now rubbing gentle circles above his ankle. 

Seemingly trying to calm him down. 

" Baek….Baekhyun! Are you with me?" 

" I-it hurts." 

Watching another guy join the room, he nervously eyed the tall man not recognizing his face, and it made him want to cry even more. 

Until Junmyeon touched his knee to get his attention. 

" Sehun… my boyfriend. I called him."

" I want to go home. I just want to leave," he hiccuped, and he seriously didn't care that his makeup was completely ruined at this point. 

All he could think about was the pain. 

The pain in his heart and the numbness in his ankle. 

" Your ankle is quite swollen.. Are you sure? Maybe the hospital would be better." 

" I. Want. To. Go. Home"

Locking eyes with the waiter, he sniffed his nose and quite literally showed every part of his vulnerable side. 

" Please…" 

\----------

The car ride was silent. 

His ankle was swollen. 

But the only thing that hurt was seeing the other two being lovey dovey in the front seat while he was alone. 

How could he be this stupid? 

Going to work and ending up hurting himself. 

He knew it wasn't completely healed, and he wasn't allowed to put pressure on it, but that was exactly what he did, and he hated it. 

Watching the city lights flowing by one by one, he realized how bad his eyes actually hurt, and how the dried makeup felt on his cheeks. 

He was still wearing his lingerie, but with his sweatpants and hoodie covering it. 

Moving around was too difficult, so he ended up being supported and seated down in the car. 

He was thankful for the other two, but he was more than glad when his apartment finally came in view. 

When the door was opened, Sehun stood there to offer help and leaned into his side while carefully hopping towards the front door. 

Only to feel his blood freeze. 

There was some guy frantically pacing up and down, but he stopped when he saw Baekhyun and that exact moment made his heart beat like crazy again.

It was Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol with his hair sticking up in all directions. 

Chanyeol with casual clothes and rundown sneakers. 

Chan yeol who looked as mesmerizing as ever. 

And also Chanyeol who seemed quite shocked at the display of Baekhyun being half carried by some random guy. 

" Who is he?" 

Feeling his heart rate pick up at the way this could have been jealous, Baekhyun tried to snap out of his thoughts and instead stand by himself. 

" A friend… Junmyeon’s boyfriend." 

Purposely pointing it out, it was pretty obvious how relieved the taller suddenly was. 

The atmosphere though was still pretty awkward. 

" And your ankle? What happened Baekhyun? " 

" I twisted it at work.. why… why are you here Chanyeol?" he asked, and he tried to hide the pain in his voice but it was impossible. 

Looking back up at Sehun, he told him everything was fine before the couple left, and he was alone with Chanyeol. 

The air was cold around them, but he still felt all hot and bothered. 

" I-I wanted- No...I needed to talk to you, but your injury is more important. Let me help you, okay?" 

Fighting with himself to not give in, he actually couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. 

He had missed the taller even if it only had been three days. 

But most importantly, he was a doctor. 

He would know what to do. 

" Okay.. but only because I can't walk by myself." 

\----------

Walking inside with Chanyeol having to hold him up, he didn't want to admit it but his hands on his body made him want to go putty. 

The taller was careful not to do anything he didn't want him to, and it showed.

It made Baekhyun only crave him more, and he was glad when they reached the living room so he could sit down. 

Judging from the clean kitchen and the tranquility, Kyungsoo was most probably at Jongins place and that fact made him feel extremely nervous. 

They didn't talk. 

The other was standing in front of him like a shy puppy, and he hated himself for thinking that was cute. 

" You helped me now so you...you can leave now." 

" Let me at least take a look at your ankle." 

Hearing his answer, Baekhyun snapped his head up to look at him, but once again, he wasn't able to read his expression. 

Or maybe it was because he didn't want to know what the hurt in them actually meant. 

" No it's okay.. I will just cool it-" 

" Baekhyun don't act like this… I'm a doctor, let me help you," Chanyeol almost begged, and it made Baekhyun swallow, whatever pride he had, down. 

How would he be able to reject him when his heart was pounding this crazy? 

" Okay.. but just because you're a doctor." 

Watching him kneel down and reach for his foot, he couldn't avoid wincing because this time it actually hurt really bad. 

This wasn't the first case where he twisted it, but it was the first for him to feel guilty. 

Guilty that he had thought about something or to be more precisely, someone, while working. 

Dancing on a pole was an exhausting job as well as quite dangerous. 

He knew it all and still fucked up. 

Letting his eyes linger on the taller and the way he gently slipped off his sock, Baek hyun bit his lip. 

Why was he so affected by a simple touch? 

" It looks bad. It's quite swollen, and this time, the ointment I gave you won't help. You seriously have to rest." 

Knowing he was right, he didn't know what triggered him about this conversation. 

He did not know why he was this agitated, but it surely drove him insane. 

" I can't and you know that. If I don't work, I lose money." 

" Don't be so stubborn. Do you think you can dance when you cannot even move your leg?" 

" And who are you to tell me what to do??" he snapped back, not having intended to yell. 

He rarely got angry, but this right now was all too much. 

Seeing his crush, whom he wanted to give up on, cared for him like this, hurt. 

Thinking he was only doing this because it was his job hurt even more. 

But what hurt the most was that Baekhyun enjoyed this. 

That his body and heart actually were craving for more. 

"I- Why are you so angry? I just want to help you." 

" You don't need to help me. Especially not while being right in front of me and acting like you care," he sobbed, now tasting the salt that dripped onto his lips. 

As if crying for three straight days hadn't been enough. 

" But I care! What makes you think I don't?! Listen I'm here because I needed to talk to you. I seriously… I need to tell you something." 

And that's how fast his mood dropped. 

He needed to tell him something? 

It was just his luck to immediately think of the worst, and it left him hiccuping even more. 

Why was he not strong enough to just push him out of the door? 

" It's almost 3 in the morning, Chanyeol. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" 

There. 

He said it. 

Speaking it into existence hurt even more than he would have thought. 

Seeing the confusion in Chanyeol's eyes though made him shut up real quick. 

" Girlfriend??"

Biting his lip and nodding his head in defeat, he jerked up when Chanyeol suddenly held his face softly and crawled between his legs. 

" Hey hey hey… Sweetie...I think you've got this wrong. This is a huge misunderstanding." 

Feeling his lips quiver because now he wasn't only just hurting but also confused he locked eyes with Chanyeol and focused on the way he was stroking over his skin. 

" She's beautiful… I… I completely understand it. Don't worry." 

" Baekhyun, she's my sister." 

Feeling his throat clog up and suddenly get dry, he blinked nervously. 

What? 

Not only did he not know if he heard it correctly, no, he also feared that he just made a huge fool out of himself. 

" Si-sister???" 

" Yes.. Yoora is my sister. Didn't you see the similarities?" 

Freezing on the spot and momentarily forgetting that his foot hurt like hell he shook his head. 

" N-no… I… I didn't look at her that much… because…because it hurt," he honestly admitted, and at this point, he seriously had nothing to lose anymore. 

Either Chanyeol will leave or he won’t. 

Of course, he was hoping for the latter. 

" This is why I wanted to talk… When I kissed you in that bathroom.. You don't know how bad I've missed you.. and I know it sounds crazy, but you're so intriguing. Then, you suddenly said we shouldn't do this, and I honestly didn't know what you meant." 

" I-I thought I made you a cheater," Baekhyun hiccuped, feeling both relieved and overwhelmed. 

" I'm so dumb, oh my God." 

" You're not. You're just- You were scared, weren't you? It's okay, you can be honest." 

Looking into Chanyeol's eyes and trying to focus on what was happening between them, he briefly leaned against his warm hand. 

It was comforting, and in the long run, it helped stopping his tears from dropping. 

" Yeah.. Terribly scared. I don't have good experiences with guys, Chanyeol. I thought you were my next mistake." 

" I surely hope I won't be. You can trust me. Ah, but that's hard to just do, am I right ?" 

Nodding his head, he slowly calmed down from his fit, and it dawned on him that all this time he could have just asked. 

Kyungsoo told him. A lot of times. 

It was ridiculous how it caged him, and he literally just wanted to burst through it at this point. 

"I want to trust you. I really want to. Gosh, you don't know how much I was craving your hands on me." 

Seeing that brief gentle smile that he fell for, he returned it with one of his own. 

Weak but still there. 

He was drained now that the stress didn't press down on him anymore. 

And he absolutely hated it. 

" That sounds very much like you missed me... Did you?" 

" Of course I missed you… a lot. We started off so fast that I was scared you only were in for… for..."

" The sex. Right?" 

It felt weird.

To expose his greatest fear to someone like Chanyeol. 

To some, it was probably ridiculous, but to him, it was something he carried along his whole life. 

He had been naive and innocent, trusting guys who said they loved him. 

Said they would treasure him. 

But after the sex, they left. 

His last ex was the worst though. 

Cheating on him and having the audacity to continue fucking whoever was laying on their bed when Baekhyun caught them. 

It demolished the last bit of trust he had in people. 

That's also why he tried not to fall for Chanyeol. 

Tried to not like him and his soft dimples. 

Those soft hands, rough touches and kisses. 

It was ridiculous to believe he could resist him. 

And that also left him with just being honest this time. 

" Yeah, the sex. I mean if you are just here for that.. I.. I would understand-" 

Being interrupted by a finger on his lips, he sure was surprised. 

At the same time though, he loved the feel of it pressing against them. 

" I'm not, okay?? I'm definitely not. I didn't even plan to sleep with you when we did. I just wanted to make sure you're okay but Baekhyun. It's pretty damn hard to resist you." 

Giggling at his words for the first time since they started talking, he actually felt the pressure on his heart lessen. 

And that fact alone made him more comfortable about everything. 

" You're not that innocent either. It's as equally as hard to resist you, you know?" 

Smiling when Chanyeol did, he welcomed his nose gently nudging against his own.

It warmed his heart and set his cheeks aflame, but at the same time, it made him crave more. 

Here they were. 

So close to each other, yet it felt like the distance was too much. 

His ears suddenly noticed how quiet it actually was around them, and how loud Chanyeol's breathing was. 

It ghosted over his own lips, sending shivers up and down his spine, and he knew right now was definitely not the time. 

Especially with his ankle hurting like hell. 

But there was no way he would be able to resist it which is why he leaned closer to press a small peck against his lips. 

One that made him realize how addicted he already was to this. 

One that sent sparks throughout his body. 

His lips slowly let go of the other again to simply savor every second of this until Chanyeol pulled him in again with his hands holding his cheeks. 

He could feel the need and want, and it made him whine loudly. 

Finally receiving that candy he had been craving for. 

The taller was in between his legs coming closer and closer until he was pressing against Baekhyun, and he seriously wanted to cry. 

Because what he didn't expect he would ever feel again happened right this instant.

They were softly kissing each other in the middle of the living room. 

Alone this time. 

It happened within seconds. 

Sitting on that chair, and then suddenly up in the air with his legs wrapping around Chanyeol's waist. 

He was strong, and that turned him on immensely. 

Maybe they were moving too fast once more, but that thought vanished almost immediately when he saw the neediness reflecting in Chanyeol's eyes. 

Pressed against the nearest wall and seated on the sideboard, Baekhyun spread his legs as far as possible before pulling the taller in with his hands on his ass. 

Groping and feeling the other up and holding him in place. 

He smirked up at the other and gasped when Chanyeol started kissing his neck. 

" You sure like my butt." 

" It's nice, yeah.. so flat." Baekhyun joked but moaned softly when the other bit gently into his shoulder. 

He could literally feel the heat welling up between them, and it made him thirst for more. 

Slowly rolling his hips forward and against the other’s crotch, he felt his own breathing picking up a little, and his pants getting the least bit tighter. 

Due to them being grey sweatpants, it was hard to hide how turned on he actually was, and he was hungry for more. 

" Let me suck you off. Make you feel good," Chanyeol whispered right into his ear, and if he wasn't this experienced, he would have probably come into his pants right then and there. 

Whimpering audibly, he nodded his head vigorously while biting his lips before spreading his legs even more. 

" Y-yes- fuck- yes please," he said, his own voice shaking like a leaf, but he couldn't care less when he saw Chanyeol reaching for his waistband. 

Almost subconsciously, he bucked his hips up to make it easier and started biting his own finger softly to try and suppress his neediness. 

It was obvious that Chanyeol briefly was taken aback by his black lingerie, but after all they've been through, it was probably not that surprising. 

" Do.. do you like what you see?" 

" I'm going to devour you Baekhyun," Chanyeol answered while moving the lingerie to the side and revealing just how bad he was leaking already. 

Feeling his own cock slap against his clothed stomach, Baekhyun gasped at the wet spot on his hoodie, but immediately concentrated on the taller again when he fell to his knees. 

It was hot seeing someone this tall and broad between his legs, and he definitely wasn't able to hold back his moans when Chanyeol started to jerk him off. 

Pushing his fingers deeper into his own mouth to shut himself up he locked eyes with the other and whined at the way he was obviously teasing him. 

" Feel good?" 

And who was he to not play along. If he wanted something, he would get it. 

" Yes doctor.. Feels so good…" 

Seeing the obvious twitch in Chanyeol's eyebrows, he smirked right back at him, but shut up quickly when a hot mouth suddenly engulfed his girth. 

It was insane how affected he was, but it left his gasps to be more frequent. 

His moans got louder, especially when the taller starter bobbing his head. 

" Oh fuck… Chanyeollie just like that.. please." 

Moving his feet on top of the others shoulders, he curled his toes every time he felt this buzz shooting up his spine, and it only got more intense when he felt the taller's thumb rubbing over his perineum. 

He was really sensitive there, and it showed. 

"Wait wait wait… Yeol if you do that I-I will-" 

Stopping mid-sentence to press his hands against the cold wood of the sideboard, his whole body started to shake heavily from the force of his orgasm suddenly washing over him. 

It was intense and surprising, but he couldn't hide the fact that it felt extremely good when he started drooling from the aftermath. 

Immediately leaning into the touch on his cheek, he kissed the fingers that were ghosting along his chin before blinking up at Chanyeol. 

"That was so unfair, you idiot." 

" Hmm.. It looked like you loved it though," the taller teased, and who was Baekhyun to retort something when he looked this cute. 

" Fine… It did feel amazing. Happy?" 

Watching him get closer once more and gently peck his earlobe, he shivered at the way his hot breath met his skin. 

" Not yet. Let me fuck you." 

Crazily enough that mere sentences made him feel arousal all over again. 

Wrapping his shaking legs around his waist, he moved closer to leave a small kiss on Chanyeols shoulder before nuzzling into his neck. 

"I would love it if you fuck my brains out actually. Just be careful with my foot." 

" The doctor will take care of you, don't you worry." 

Softly giggling at his words, he gasped when he was heaved up again but this time the taller's hands held his naked butt directly. 

Just the thought of his fingers being able to engulf each cheek completely, drove him insane and made him press against him once more. 

Until he felt the soft material under his back.

It was hot to see Chanyeol lean over him with his frame being able to completely cover his own. 

It was even hotter to feel his erection being just as hard when Baekhyun let his foot rub over his clothed cock. 

" Needy much?" 

" Hmm.. Yeah, a lot actually," he answered and briefly sat up to remove his shirt before watching Chanyeol get up again. 

" Hey, where are you going??" 

Confused to no end, he watched the taller leave for the bathroom and come back with their first aid kit, and if he wouldn't have been so turned on he would have loved this. 

Right now, though, he couldn't care less about his injury. 

" Chanyeollie, are you serious??" 

" Let me.. I will be quick. This way I can be as rough as I want to be with you, without hurting you in the process." 

Liking his words maybe a bit too much, he tried to hide his satisfied grin and instead stretched his leg out. 

" Deal." 

\----------

Seeing Chanyeol in action was indescribably erotic. 

Especially because he was so focused and sweet. 

Baekhyun was still very much naked with his legs spread right in front of the taller's face, but that came second when the other’s hands actually felt so good against his foot. 

" There, all done, and it didn't even take long," Chanyeol said and leaned down to kiss the bandage before crawling between Baek hyun's legs again. 

It made a giggle arouse in his throat, and his arms immediately wrap around his waist. 

" Well then Doctor Park," Baekhyun said while coming closer until he was able to softly breathe into the tallers ear, "be rough with me." 

Seeing how the taller's eyes briefly changed, he had to lick his lips in anticipation because he knew how Chanyeol fucked. 

He knew how he moved his hips and touched with his hands . 

Letting his fingers wander down to the other’s shirt, he gently started to pull it up and stroke over his stomach, feeling his muscles go rigid for a second. 

Chanyeol probably didn't even know what kind of effect he had on him, and if he did, it was probably not as intense as it actually was. 

" Why don't you join me first and take off your clothes?" 

" You just want to stare at my body, don't you?" Chanyeol asked and it made Baekhyun shrug like the brat he was. 

Watching the taller take off his shirt and pants, though, was definitely a full course meal because there was not one thing he didn't admire. 

Feeling his own dick twitch once more when he saw just how hard Chanyeol was, Baekhyun tried to not show how affected he was, but him swallowing hard sure was loud. 

" Chanyeol seriously… Hurry up and fuck me. I need you." 

Knowing he sounded desperate, he immediately reached for his nightstand to grab lube and condom just needing this whole process to speed up, and when he finally felt fingers stroke over his entrance, he didn't shy away. 

He instead moaned loudly, maybe to tease the other and rile him up. Or maybe not. 

It worked though because from one second to the other, Chanyeol was finger fucking him fast. 

The subtle scratch along his prostate left him whimpering for more, pushing his hips down against his fingers, and starting to fuck himself. 

Feeling Chanyeol's strong hand pressing down his hips made him stop, and instead whined loudly. 

" Hurry..." 

" I have to prep you thoroughly because you're definitely not ready for what is about to come." 

Biting his lips at his words, he let him. 

He let Chanyeol do whatever he wanted even if he was craving more, way too soon. 

Knowing it would have hurt otherwise, he appreciated the way the taller slowly stretched him open.

With four fingers. 

He could remember how big he actually was, and just the thought of it happening again, left Baekhyun leaking onto his own stomach. 

Reaching for the other’s hand, he stopped his motions completely and pulled them out of himself before ripping the condom package open, ready to take the tip into his mouth. 

If he was good at one thing, it was being seductive. 

Taking a hold of the other’s dick, he slid the condom over it with his mouth. 

To the farthest he could reach, and then switched to his fingers pulling it down. 

He would have loved to suck him off right then and there, but the need for him to be inside was stronger. 

Slowly climbing back against the pillows once more, Baekhyun did not break their eye contact and instead used that to his advantage. 

Spreading his legs once more and making sure Chanyeol was able to see everything, he slid his hand between them to spread himself open. 

" Come on fuck me… I think I waited long enough for this." 

" Fuck Baek… You seriously don't know the effect you have on me," Chanyeol groaned and it made him giggle once more while staring at his dick. 

" Hmm.. Well, I think I know exactly what type of effect I have on you though." 

Laughing when the other jumped on top of him, he felt his laughter die down within seconds when he suddenly started to push in. 

He was huge. 

Or at least that's what it felt like. 

Cursing under his breath, he searched for leverage and scratched down Chanyeol's back in an awful attempt to distract himself. 

Once he bottomed out, he ended up breathing harshly, just trying to get used to feeling this full and the kisses being pressed against his forehead definitely helped. 

" Look at you, so pretty and cute. Taking my cock so well." 

Nuzzling into the taller's neck he let his lips also press kisses against Chanyeol's collarbone before nodding his head. 

" Move. Please." 

-

At this point, Baekhyun couldn't say Chanyeol was a liar because being rough, he was. 

His thrusts were forceful and strong leaving him breathless most of the time but simultaneously, moaning like a maniac. 

The whole bed was creaking so loudly that he briefly feared it would break any second, but he instead started to concentrate on Chanyeol's hands. 

Those hands that were holding his legs up to be able to fuck him deeper. 

It hit all the right places while also forcing choked whines out of his pretty mouth. 

" Fuck yeol… I-it's so good." 

" Yeah? Should I go harder baby?" 

Keening at the pet name Baekhyun roughly pulled Chanyeol down into a messy kiss not caring that he was drooling, nor that it was more teeth than tongue. 

" Please…" 

Feeling his hips being lifted up from the bed and Chanyeol quite literally snapping him into half, he scrambled for the sheets to twist his fingers into the material and take what he was given. 

Long harsh thrusts. 

The skin slapping against skin was so loud that he actually blushed, and felt his butt getting hotter by the second. 

He couldn't have cared less though when Chanyeol looked this attractive, completely diving into this pleasure and shaking him to his core. 

It felt so good that it was hard to not immediately come undone, but at one point, he just couldn't suppress it anymore. 

" Y-yeol fuck…. Don't stop.. I'm cumming," he gasped searching for the taller's eyes and whining loudly when his thrusts concentrated on his sweet spot. 

It was almost too much. 

This surge of pleasure. 

And it left him with the hardest orgasm he ever had. 

Blacking out for a second, he moaned again when he could feel the taller cumming as well, trying to clench around him a bit longer. 

It was impossible, though, because as soon as he was coming down from his high, he realized how numb everything actually felt. 

His legs, butt and hips. 

" Well damn… You.. You really didn't lie when you said you would get rough," he breathed softly against Chanyeol's hair before leaning closer to kiss it. 

" Hmm… did you like it?" 

" I loved it," Baekhyun giggled, which turned to a wince when the other slowly pulled out of him to take off the condom, and make a knot into it. 

" Let me go get something to clean you up, okay?" 

Nodding his head, he really couldn't move that much, and was left waiting for the other to return. 

Now that everything calmed down once more, he let it sink in. 

What they had talked about and what just happened. 

Both left a small smile ghosting over his lips, and he had to suppress breaking out into a full grin when Chanyeol came back. 

" Okay beautiful, let me help you." 

Weakly spreading his legs one last time, he shivered from the way the material felt against his skin. 

But before he could say it was too much, it was over. 

Seeing the taller throw it into the dirty laundry, he immediately opened his arms to welcome him. 

Just laying there, cuddling, without a worry, made Baekhyun want to cry, but he held back. 

Instead, he slowly started to feel the pain in his foot. 

" Now that the adrenaline calmed down, I am thankful for you having taken care of my foot beforehand." 

" Does it hurt?" 

Nodding his head against Chanyeol's chest, he watched him sit up again, and it made him whine loudly. 

" Do you have painkillers at home? You should take one so you'll be able to sleep." 

" I have… in my night desk as well." 

Biting his lips at the fact that the taller seemed to care so much, he gladly swallowed the pill he was given before cuddling back into his side. 

" You won't throw me out again tomorrow, right?" Chanyeol asked and it made Baekhyun want to snort but he could hear the underlying fear. 

" No, of course not. I want you to stay with me tomorrow and… and longer if that's what you want as well." 

Not immediately receiving an answer, he started to worry. 

It was a habit. 

Looking up to see Chanyeol already staring at him, made him go all soft and fuzzy. 

" Of course I want that. I wanted that from the first time we talked." 

Smiling way too brightly, he gently cupped the taller's face to press his lips against his. 

Once. 

Twice.

And a third time.

" I'm so glad. You cannot imagine." 

" And all of this chaos because you thought I was taken, you little idiot." 

Gently slapping Chanyeol's chest, he pouted like he always did before laying down again. 

" I was insecure, that's all."

" I will make sure to never make you feel like that again. I promise you that, Baekhyun." 

\----------

To be honest from that point onwards, it was terribly difficult to feel insecure ever again. 

Chanyeol was literally the kindest, most caring and sweetest boyfriend he could have imagined. 

Baekhyun, for once, didn't regret having opened up once more, and he knew he was annoyingly happy. 

After their night together, they had talked again. Regarding everything that went down and their feelings, and it was obvious that they both wanted more than this. 

That Chanyeol was just as interested in the relationship as Baekhyun was. 

To say he didn't jump him would have been a lie because he did. 

The small knot in his heart finally lifted and made room for someone special. 

Someone who treasured him properly, not caring about his profession or his fears. 

He was supportive, and to be honest, Baekhyun also loved stirring the other up by simply giving his all in his shows. 

It took him three long weeks to fully recover with regular check ups by his favorite doctor, and small pecks of affection for saying he was doing amazing. 

At one point, he talked to Kyungsoo again to tell him the good news. 

What he didn't expect though was for the other to cry. 

He knew what hardships Baekhyun had gone through, and he simply was happy that someone finally appreciated his best friend. 

Him meeting Chanyeol again though had been funny because they immediately kicked it off. 

Jongin as well. 

They got along so well that Baekhyun actually felt like crying. 

They spent a lot of those evenings together, just simply sipping beer and watching romcoms together. 

And of course sex. 

A lot of sex. 

Chanyeol adored the fact that Baekhyun was this flexible, and Baekhyun in return admired his stamina. 

It often left them going for rounds, and having to stay in bed the next day because the smaller wasn't able to feel his waist. 

He loved that though. 

Simply being together and being intimate. 

It was hard opening up to others, but Chanyeol surely made it easy, and he appreciated that a lot. 

Once they had reached their third month together, though, something kept nagging Baekhyun's mind. 

It wasn't something bad, but he was feeling different about them. 

He wanted to spill those three important words everytime Chanyeol smiled at him, but something held him back. 

Maybe it was fear or just insecurities. 

Either way, he didn't like that he was still feeling that even though he was safe in his arms. 

\----------

Today was one of his night shifts, and he knew the taller would be there to pick him up. 

Because it started to be their little ritual. 

Going for a late night stroll and then ending up sleeping like stones. 

Knowing that his boyfriend was within the crowd, he chose to wear the red set of lingerie he had worn when they slept with each other for the first time. 

It was kind of nostalgic, but he actually just wanted his lover to smile. 

To notice why he did what he did. 

And when he stepped out on stage and started twisting his body in every thinkable direction, he knew he was doing a good job. 

Chanyeol was leaning against the wall like always, and he was grinning like a champion. 

It made Baekhyun break his character for a second to blow a small kiss towards his direction before walking back to the pole and twirling around. 

Knowing his perks he moved his body around, the way he knew everybody liked, and when it was payment time he just waited for the same thing to happen again. 

The taller gently tucking a dollar bill behind his ear. 

The need to just surge forward and kiss him was strong, but he couldn't and that's why he rushed back behind the stage in order to meet him faster. 

Taking off everything, including his make up, he wore simple blue ripped jeans and one of the hoodies he stole from his boyfriend. 

Actually he stole a lot at this point but Chanyeol loved it, so it was a win-win situation. 

Quickly putting on his sneakers as well as packing his small backpack he rushed out only to search for his lover. 

Chanyeol was standing at the bar, talking to Junmyeon, and Baekhyun just felt those butterflies come alive over and over again. 

Quite literally running towards him, he jumped into the taller’s arms immediately nuzzling into his neck like he loved to. 

" Chanyeollie… I missed you." 

" Hey baby. You did so well," Chanyeol whispered into his ear, and it made Baekhyun smile softly. 

" Thank you," he answered and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, maybe getting a little lost into it until he heard someone clear his throat. 

Slowly letting himself down again to steady his feet on the ground, he met Junmyeon's eyes and offered a soft smile. 

" Hey. How is it going with Sehun?" 

" Great actually. We want to move in together next month!" 

Congratulating the other, he suddenly felt Chanyeol's hand gently wrapping around his waist to pull him into his side, and it made a slight blush ghost over his cheeks. 

" I asked him about it actually, they found the apartment through a website, and it looks amazing." 

Baekhyun honestly got some weird vibes from the way the taller was talking, but he choose to ignore it and just nodded his head. 

" That's nice! It's hard finding good apartments at the moment." 

Trying to ignore the subtle glance between his lover and Junmyeon, he reached for Chanyeol's hand to gently squeeze it. 

" I'm hungry. Can we go get some take out before we go to your place?" 

" Of course. Well then, see you next time Junmyeon. I'm crossing my fingers," Chanyeol said and Baekhyun also briefly gave the waiter a thumbs up before finally leaving the dark club. 

\----------

The night air was chilling actually, but Chanyeol always made sure to keep him warm. 

Having an arm slung over his shoulders, Baekhyun leaned into the taller's side while they made their way towards Chanyeol's apartment. 

The french fries they bought were already half eaten and he actually couldn't stop munching them when they were this delicious.

" Baek… Before we go inside I have to ask you something." 

Noticing the underlying nervousness in his voice, Baekhyun actually already felt like he knew what the other wanted to ask, and it made him stop eating in order to be able to look up. 

" You want me to move in with you, don't you?" 

Stopping in his track when the taller abruptly did the same, he stepped in front of him to be able to look into his eyes. 

Softly giggling when he saw the visible shock. 

" How did you-" 

" You weren't exactly subtle, Babe. That talk with Junmyeon earlier gave it away," Baekhyun answered, and it made the taller all red in his face. 

He looked adorable and so soft. 

Reaching his hand up to gently pat his cheek, he pinched it briefly and then leaned up to give him a kiss. 

" Do… Do you want to move in with me? It's okay if you don't feel like it, I mean-" 

Shutting him up by pressing his lips together with his fingers Baekhyun shook his head and started eating his fries again. 

" You're an idiot, Park Chanyeol. Thinking I wouldn't want to," he teased, giggling at the brief confusion in his lover's eyes before throwing the empty package away and wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. 

It was cute how he had to stand on his tip toes but the hands holding his waist always gave him that leverage he was seeking. 

Nudging their noses together he nuzzled into his neck really briefly, before locking eyes with his boyfriend. 

" You wanna know why I want to move in with you?" 

Waiting for his cute nod, he gave him another soft peck against his plush lips before taking all his confidence together. 

Taking a deep breath, he knew this would be a first for him, but nothing could stop him when Chanyeol looked at him almost hopeful. 

" Because I love you. I love you, Chanyeol and yes, I would equally love it a lot to move in together with you." 

Grinning like a fool when Chanyeol actually teared up, he gently rubbed his thumbs under his eyes to dry them. 

" Oh honey. Don't cry!" he cooed before suddenly being pulled into a tight embrace that left him immediately cuddling into the taller's chest. 

" I-I love you too, Baekhyun… So much." 

And perhaps that was the moment he realized how lucky he actually was to have allowed him to step into his heart. 

It definitely wasn't easy, but he chose to jump over his insecurities for once in order to open up. 

Knowing he was loved was enough to fuel his needs and just standing here, crying because of his taller boyfriend was a sobbing mess seemed like the perfect start. 

The perfect start of their life together. 

~The end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this 😭  
> I hope you liked it!!  
> If yes I would be happy about your opinion down in the comments. Don't be shy! A small " I liked it" makes me just as happy as a whole paragraph ❤️❤️


End file.
